


Hook-Ups and Doo-Wops

by misura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterparty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook-Ups and Doo-Wops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).



"Hey," Howard coaxed. "Sheldon. C'mon. You know how many chicks I'm going to score if we hang out with _Tony Stark_?"

"I don't have an exact number, but I'm pretty sure it's a negative one," Leonard said. "Hey, has anyone seen Penny?"

"She went off with Captain America," Raj reported. "I think he wanted to know more about her job at the Cheesecake Factory. He seemed quite friendly. Said she could call him 'Steve', instead of 'Captain Rogers'. All very cozy."

A moment's silence, as they all digested this particular mental image.

"Damn," Howard said, finally. "Now I'm jealous of _Penny's_ love life?"

"I am certain that Captain America would treat every woman like a perfect gentleman."

"So he bagged her _and_ he's ruined any chance the rest of us might have had with her."

"Didn't you just say you were jealous of _Penny_?"

"Just, you know, keeping it real. In things like this, you need to keep your expectations realistic. Me and Penny, that could have worked out. Some day."

"Right," Leonard said. "Hey, where'd Sheldon go?"

Raj coughed. "I could tell you, but then you'd probably want to kill him. Or me. Or yourself."

"Quick!" Howard said. "You two - just talk among yourselves for a bit and ignore me."


End file.
